One Time (acoustic version)
|image = AcousticOneTime.PNG|250px |band = Justin Bieber |album = My World''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Time_%28song%29 |released = May 18, 2009 |genre = Pop |label = Island RBMG |runtime = 3:35 |writer = |producer = |before = Already Gone |current = |after = If I Were a Boy }} "'One Time'" is a song by Justin Bieber. It received positive reviews from critics. Lisa, Amy, Lauren and Christian covered the song and it was uploaded to Lisa's YouTube channel on January 17, 2010. Lisa says this is a taste of what their live version, which they hadn't recorded because they were sick, will sound like.Description from video reads: "Sorry we've been sick lately and haven't been able to film a live version yet!! This is a rough draft we did a while ago, and even then, some of us were sick with a different virus. We're almost well though, so here's a taste of what our live video will be!" The girls uploaded the live version to their main YouTube channel eight days later on January 25, 2010. Lisa states that they did use autotune, and that their mother thought they sounded like they were underwater.Description from video reads: "And yesss, we used autotune. Haha I thought it was funny, and my mom says we sound like we're underwater :P " Lisa did the arrangement and harmonies and played the guitar. Lyrics '''Christian': When I met you girl my heart went knock knock Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop Even though it's a struggle love is all we got So we gone keep keep climbin' to the mountain top Lisa: Your world is my world And my fight is your fight My breath is your breath When you're hurt, I'm not right Lauren: Would you be my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure Let me tell you one time Amy: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lauren: Let me tell you one time Amy: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lauren: You could be my one guy I'll be your number one girl Always making time for you Let me tell you one time Amy: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lauren: Let me tell you one time Amy: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lisa: You look so deep You know that it humbles me You're by my side and troubles, they don't trouble me Many have called but the chosen is you Whatever you want, shawty, I'll give it to you Your world is my world And my fight is your fight My breath is your breath When you're hurt, I'm not right Lauren: Would you be one love, my one heart, my one life for sure Let me tell you one time Amy: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lauren: Let me tell you one time Amy: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lauren: He would be my one guy I'll be your number one girl Always makin' time for you Lemme tell you one time Amy: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lauren: Let me tell you one time Amy: Boy, I love, boy I love you Amy: Shawty right there He's got everything I need I'ma tell him one time Lisa: One time, one time Amy: Give him everything you need Down to my last dime Lisa: He makes me happy I know where I'll be Right by his side 'cause he is the one for me Lauren: Would you be my one love My one heart, my one life for sure Let me tell you one time Lisa: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lauren: Let me tell you one time Lisa: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lauren: You could be my one guy I'll be my number one girl Always makin' time for you Let me tell you one time Lisa: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lauren: Let me tell you one time Lisa: Boy, I love, boy, I love you Lauren: Would you be my one guy My one love, my one life for sure Let me tell you one time Let me tell you one time Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:R&B songs